La jolie cage dorée
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Lucius est un homme de pouvoir qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, et ce qu'il veut, c'est Harry, dans une jolie cage dorée. UA sans magie, slash, yaoi, lemon et tout le tralala.


**Titre** : La jolie cage dorée

 **Rating** : M, warning prostitution, amour malsain, passé trouble, violences abordées mais sans détails, Lucius pas méchant, mais certainement pas gentil. **/!\ Cette histoire aborde des thèmes qui peuvent choquer, néanmoins le retrait de liberté, la prostitution et bien d'autres. La fin n'est pas joyeuse et les avis des lecteurs sont clairement opposés, certains trouvent cette histoire horrible et d'autres magnifique et je ne sais pas comment me positionner. A lire à vos risques et périls !**

 **Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi

 **Disclaimer** : Tout est à moi ! Bon, j'ai juste emprunté Harry et Lulu, mais c'est tout hein ?!

 **Statut** : Terminée (OS)

 **Résumé** : Lucius est un homme de pouvoir qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il veut, c'est Harry, dans une jolie cage dorée. UA sans magie, slash, yaoi, lemon et tout le tralala.

 **NdA** : Je ne connais pas du tout ce milieu que je décris, donc ne m'en voulez pas si j'en parle un peu "à la légère" si je mets des choses fausses ou des choses inappropriées. De plus, je n'ai encore jamais écrit d'UA sans magie et d'habitude dans mon esprit, un simple sort de protection remplace l'utilisation du préservatif (c'est pratique la magie !) Mais là bien sûr ce n'est pas pareil et je n'y ai pensé que plus tard. Donc, il n'y aura pas d'utilisation du préservatif, je fais juste référence à un test disant que tout le monde est sain, considèrent qu'ils sont testés très souvent pour les MST (nous ne parlons pas de grossesse vu qu'il s'agit d'un yaoi…) **Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est une fiction et qu'il faut mettre des capotes ! :P**

 **Bêta** : Merci à Pauu-Aya et AudeSnape pour la relecture. Vous êtes parfaites comme d'habitude !

La jolie cage dorée

Lucius avançait à vive allure dans une rue prestigieuse, en plein cœur de Londres, sa canne frappant de façon régulière sur le sol. Une légère brume sortait de sa bouche à cause du froid de l'hiver qu'il commençait à ressentir malgré ses vêtements lourd et ses mains gantées.

Son rendez-vous d'affaire s'était mal passé et il avait besoin de se détendre. C'était pour cette raison qu'il marchait sans un regard pour qui que ce soit. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci.

Il n'hésita pas à bousculer une jeune femme qui était sur son chemin. Il n'allait tout de même pas se pousser. Il était un Lord, il était riche et tout le monde lui devait le respect.

Il entra d'un pas conquérant dans un petit bar huppé aux allures un peu sombres mais somme toute assez confortable, et se dirigea directement vers une petite porte à côté du comptoir, sans un regard pour la clientèle snobe présente, ni même pour le barman. Il connaissait ce lieu comme sa poche et il était certain que dans cette salle, personne ne se doutait que le fin fond de cet établissement réputé, occupait l'un des plus gros réseaux de prostitution de toute la ville.

Évidemment, ce réseau était particulier, il était pour ceux "de la haute" et n'acceptait que les hommes et les femmes, parés des plus beaux bijoux, au volant des plus belles voitures, accumulant un bon paquet de zéros sur leur compte en banque.

Il continua son avancée et passa donc devant un petit cabanon dans le couloir, qui était en fait la loge du concierge. Celui qui donnait l'alerte en cas d'arrivée policière et qui prévenait la sécurité si une personne non admise essayait d'entrer. C'était un vieux monsieur appelé Edward. Ses cheveux grisonnants, accordés à sa moustache et son petit air d'homme bienveillant convainquaient toujours les curieux de sa bonne foi. Il faisait croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un club privé que l'on pouvait réserver pour de grandes occasions. Bien sûr, il y avait effectivement une salle pour ça… Mais pas que...

Lucius n'accorda pas un seul regard à l'homme qui l'accueillit, comme toujours, d'un poli et distant "Bonsoir Lord Malfoy", et avança à grands pas dans le corridor. Il croisa Lord Nott et souleva distraitement sa toque fourrée pour le saluer, sans lui adresser un mot avant de continuer son chemin dans ce long couloir exigu et légèrement lugubre.

Après quelques pas supplémentaires, il ouvrit la porte du fond et s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil avant de pénétrer dans la salle.

Il aimait cet endroit.

C'était assez étrange, mais il l'aimait vraiment.

Il n'y avait rien de glauque ici, ni même de sale. La pièce était éclairée de lumières tamisées, des fauteuils et des bancs confortables en cuir bordeaux y étaient disséminés, ainsi que des tables ouvragées, en bois sombre. Des serveurs et serveuses sexys en costumes serpentaient entre les tables. C'était ces mêmes employés qui retrouvaient les clients qui en avaient besoin dans des endroits plus… confortables.

Sur les sièges luxueux, des hommes et des femmes étaient installés. Ils étaient parfois seuls, ou accompagnés, d'amis ou de personnes de l'établissement. Si ce n'était certaines jeunes femmes assises sur les genoux d'hommes plus mûrs, ou le jeune homme enchaîné aux pieds de cette harpie de Lady Parkinson, n'importe qui aurait pu imaginer un club tout à fait banal.

Lucius repéra une table vide légèrement reculée et alla s'y asseoir. Il désirait un verre avant de faire ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Il avait besoin de se décontracter un peu car il ne voulait pas se conduire d'une mauvaise façon avec le jeune homme qu'il prendrait ce soir. Contrairement aux apparences, il était plutôt doux avec ses amants.

Car oui, c'était bel et bien un amant qu'il était venu chercher ce soir.

Il était évidemment marié, mais c'était un mariage de convenance uniquement, et il n'avait touché sa femme – et avec beaucoup de mal d'ailleurs – que pour pouvoir procréer. A partir du moment où il avait eu son fils, il n'avait plus approché la chambre de son épouse et ils ne se croisaient que rarement dans l'immense manoir qui leur servait de demeure.

Il avait bien essayé par la suite, de trouver des amants convenables, mais ils devaient rester discrets et ça ne plaisait généralement pas aux personnes qu'il rencontrait. De plus, il était parfois tombé sur des hommes peu scrupuleux qui s'étaient servis de lui pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. Evidemment, ils avaient vite déchanté devant la puissance de Lord Malfoy qui les avait écrasés tels de vulgaires punaises.

Alors, Lucius avait mis son cœur en pause et préféré trouver du plaisir avec des hommes qui ne connaissaient que ça, qui ne parleraient pas de leur liaison, qui étaient enchaînés à un mac, avec tout ce que cela représentait.

Oui il donnait de l'argent pour coucher, oui il mettait de l'argent dans une industrie malsaine, oui c'était immoral, mais c'était la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvée pour tirer son plaisir sans les problèmes qui allaient avec.

Lucius regarda autour de lui et vit un serveur arriver. Samy. Il était plutôt beau mais ce n'était pas son style. Un peu trop pâle, un peu trop grand... Non, il n'était pas pour lui...

« Bonjour my Lord, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Un bourbon et une chambre, » répondit Lucius

Il regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils, avant d'ajouter :

« Je la veux prête dans environ vingt minutes, et dans la chambre... Tim ou Olivier. Peu importe, celui qui sera disponible. »

« Bien sûr my Lord, » répondit le jeune homme avant de tourner les talons.

Le regard de Lucius se posa à nouveau sur la salle et ce fut avec une grimace de dégoût qu'il regarda Lady Parkinson s'exhiber avec ce qu'elle appelait, l'un de ses chiens. Elle était en train de le nourrir à la main sous la table, tout en parlant avec son amie. Elle s'amusait parfois à le griffer ou le pincer. Elle ne faisait que rarement des choses vraiment sexuelles avec eux, mais adorait les humilier... C'était son truc...

Lucius avait recueilli plusieurs confidences auprès des jeunes hommes avec qui il couchait. Tous disaient qu'ils n'aimaient pas être choisis par cette femme, qu'elle était vile et méchante. Oui, Lucius plaignait les personnes qui passaient du temps avec cette mégère. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment son problème.

Il avait juste demandé à cette folle de ne pas toucher à ses deux favoris. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souille ceux qu'il possédait de façon régulière. Étant moins élevée sur l'échelle de la noblesse, elle s'était inclinée, bien qu'avec réticence, pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un verre fut déposé devant lui. Le jeune homme ne lui avait pas servi les formules d'usages comme il devait le faire habituellement. Il avait posé son verre et était parti. Et Lucius n'avait eu que le temps de l'apercevoir, avant que le serveur ne se détourne. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait vu avait provoqué un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

C'était un jeune homme.

 _Trop jeune,_ pensa-t-il brièvement.

Plutôt petit, assez mince. Il avait les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, comme s'il sortait d'une nuit de débauche particulièrement intense, des yeux d'un vert extrême, si bien que Lucius était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu une telle couleur. Sa chemisette blanche était légèrement ouverte sur un torse bronzé et imberbe, comme c'était le cas pour la plupart des hommes et des femmes ici qui avaient l'obligation d'être épilés pour les clients. Il avait une taille fine, des hanches étroites et lorsqu'il avait marché jusqu'au bar, Lucius avait pu admirer de jolies fesses rondes, moulées dans le pantalon en cuir de son uniforme.

C'était la première fois, la toute première fois qu'il avait une érection, juste en regardant un homme qui servait une boisson. D'habitude, il lui fallait une légère stimulation, au moins une toute petite...

Ce jeune homme était, la perfection incarnée, mais il avait disparu en quelques secondes, si bien que Lucius se demanda si ce n'était pas une hallucination, une image inventée par son esprit fatigué.

Après avoir bu son verre, il se leva élégamment et alla jusqu'au bar, sans montrer son empressement. Il s'adressa au barman qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années maintenant :

« Hector, » salua-t-il simplement.

« Bonsoir Lord Malfoy, » répondit l'autre homme. « Votre chambre est prête, Tim vous y attend, » continua-t-il en tendant une clé avec un nœud vert.

Lucius s'en empara mais ne rejoignit pas son. .. amant tout de suite.

« Dites-moi Hector, qui était le jeune homme qui m'a apporté ma consommation ? »

« Et bien... Vous les connaissez tous il me semble, et j'ai confié cette tâche à Samy. »

Lucius claqua la langue contre son palet de désapprobation.

« C'est Samy qui est venu prendre ma commande, mais c'est une autre personne qui m'a apporté mon verre, sans les paroles d'usages. »

Le barman pâlit légèrement, sûrement dû au fait qu'un de ses poulains s'était mal comporté avec l'un de ses plus précieux clients.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser my Lord ! A quoi ressemblait la personne qui vous a servi ? »

« Jeune, plutôt petit, brun aux yeux verts. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, » répondit le barman en s'inclinant légèrement. « Harry n'a pas le droit de sortir des cuisines normalement, il n'est là que depuis quelques jours. Il sera sévèrement puni, soyez en sûr. »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire... » dit négligemment Lucius. « Est-il disponible ? »

« Pas pour le moment my Lord. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il vient d'arriver. Il n'a pas encore subi les tests. Nous ne savons pas s'il est suffisamment docile, s'il n'est pas malade et le soucis est... Qu'il ne parle pas. »

« Pardon ? »

Le barman se frotta le menton, soucieux.

« Je vous dit tout cela Lord Malfoy, car je sais que vous êtes dans les petits papiers du patron et que vous êtes un client privilégié, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce jeune homme a perdu ses parents lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bambin, il a ensuite été placé chez son oncle et sa tante et leur a majoritairement servi de domestique, mais je n'en sais pas vraiment plus à ce sujet... Lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans, son oncle l'a vendu au grand patron de son entreprise Grunnings, Rupert Kindle, pour pouvoir devenir directeur de l'enseigne de Londres. L'homme à qui il a été vendu n'a pas été tendre et je ne veux pas savoir les horreurs qu'il lui a fait subir... Quoi qu'il en soit, il le "prêtait" assez souvent, notamment à Monsieur Manford... »

« Le patron ? » le coupa Lucius, surpris.

« Exact. Oh il ne faisait appel à lui que pour le service dans les réceptions, lorsqu'il manquait de personnel ou pour remplacer son jardinier lorsque celui-ci était malade ou en vacances, et au moins, il s'assurait que le garçon soit suffisamment nourri. Il avait une certaine affection pour cet enfant que son... ami, traitait très mal. Alors Monsieur Manford s'assurait de le prendre souvent pour lui offrir des... vacances... Toujours est-il qu'il y a un peu plus d'un mois, Rupert est mort dans des circonstances assez mystérieuses. Lorsque la police a débarqué, ils ont trouvé Harry, mais il s'est enfui si vite qu'ils n'ont rien pu faire. Il a débarqué chez Monsieur Manford car c'était apparemment le seul endroit ou il se sentait bien. Le patron l'a gardé le temps de le remettre sur pieds, mais... Il ne savait pas quoi en faire, alors il a décidé d'en faire l'un de ces poulains. Il sera toujours mieux traité que dans les différents endroits où il a été élevé de toutes manières... En tout cas, il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis des années. »

« Quel âge a-t-il ? » demanda Lucius, qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec un mineur.

« Vingt ans, » répondit Hector.

« Vingt ans ? Il fait deux ans de moins minimum ! »

« Il fait jeune, mais la malnutrition n'a pas aidé dans son développement. Il va vite combler ses carences avec nos soins, même s'il ne sera jamais ce qu'il aurait dû être. »

Lucius resta un instant pensif, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait appris. Alors comme ça, ce jeune homme s'appelait Harry, il était orphelin – comme la plupart des poulains ici – et n'avait nulle part où aller... En tout cas, il demanderait une petite séance privée dès que le jeune homme serait prêt.

Faisant tourner la clé entre ses doigts fins, Lucius se dirigea vers sa chambre. C'était la suite de luxe que seuls quelques habitués avaient le droit d'occuper et qu'il ne se privait jamais de prendre. Au fil des étages, les tentures se faisaient de plus en plus riches et soignées.

Il inséra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit élégamment la porte, sans un regard pour le jeune homme qui, il en était certain, attendait à l'intérieur. Il défit son manteau et le jeta sur l'un des fauteuils de la suite, enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, avant de se tourner enfin vers le lit.

C'était un magnifique lit à baldaquin en bois sculpté. Les tentures étaient d'un tissu soyeux et vert émeraude et les rebords du lit étaient gravés de serpents. C'était ce que Lucius préférait, et c'était la plus belle suite qu'il n'ait jamais louée, ici ou ailleurs.

Au centre du lit, Tim l'attendait, comme d'habitude, nu et à genoux.

Il avait vingt-cinq ans et était plutôt fin. Lucius, sans être une montagne de muscles, aimait se sentir grand et fort avec ses amants. Tim avait les cheveux mi-longs et bruns et ses yeux étaient noisette. Sa petite barbe de trois jours était soigneusement entretenue, tout comme son joli bronzage, venant des cabines à UV.

Monsieur Manford voulait que ses poulains soient les plus beaux possible. Ce n'était pas de la prostitution de quartier, ils avaient donc accès à un salon pour les épilations, le bronzage et les soins, ils pouvaient même effectuer certains piercings, mais rien était à la demande des poulains, tout était soigneusement géré par Monsieur Manford ou les quelques coachs qui les formaient.

Tim était non seulement docile, mais il adorait être avec Lucius. Celui-ci ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment. Il devait être plus doux que les autres personnes qui venaient ici. Tous étaient des Lords ou des Ladys, des hommes et des femmes riches, avec du pouvoir et souvent des épouses ou des époux relativement coincés. Ils venaient ici pour assouvir leurs penchants les plus vicieux sur des jeunes femmes ou des jeunes hommes. Rares étaient les personnes qui venaient ici pour pratiquer la soumission…

Lucius n'était pas l'un de ces hommes qui ne venaient que pour le sexe, laissant la tendresse à la maison. Lucius venait chercher la tendresse qu'il n'avait pas chez lui. Évidemment, il n'était pas très démonstratif, mais le fait de ne pas rejeter ses amants dès la fin de leurs ébats, était déjà une véritable amélioration dans la vie des poulains. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire cela, mais apparemment, c'était lui que Tim préférait.

Il en tirait même une petite fierté, aussi minime soit elle. Lui n'avait absolument aucun sentiment pour Tim. Il le choisissait souvent car il était plutôt mignon et mettait plein d'entrain pour tout ce que Lucius lui demandait. Rien de plus.

« Bonjour Pet, » dit-il d'une voix soyeuse.

Il ricana lorsqu'il vit le sexe du jeune homme se dresser légèrement à ce seul son, et remercia intérieurement son père pour les nombreuses années passées à lui apprendre à moduler sa voix pour lui donner l'intonation parfaite. Il avait haï son père à cette époque, mais il comprenait maintenant l'importance de ses cours lorsqu'il était en réunion professionnelle et s'en délectait dans des moments comme celui-ci.

« My Lord… » ronronna le jeune homme

« J'ai eu une journée difficile, » dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. « Viens me déshabiller. »

« Tout de suite my Lord. »

Pauvre garçon. Il était là depuis tellement longtemps qu'il prenait véritablement plaisir à ce genre de choses. Il était devenu un objet de plaisir et se délectait de ce rôle. Mais Lucius n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, alors que les doigts habiles de Tim enlevaient ses vêtements et que ses yeux brillaient d'adoration.

Lorsqu'il fut nu, Tim resta face à lui, sans bouger, attendant le prochain ordre qui allait fuser dans peu de temps. C'était presque ennuyeux.

« A genoux, » claqua la voix froide du Lord.

Aussitôt, le jeune hommes s'exécuta et, connaissant exactement les exigences de Lord Malfoy, ouvrit grand la bouche, allongeant légèrement son cou pour un angle de pénétration parfait. Sans attendre, Lucius enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de son soumis d'une nuit et frotta son sexe encore mou sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il se frotta à son visage, comme il aimait le faire, jusqu'à devenir dur et d'un coup de hanche habile, pénétra sa bouche.

« Tu peux te toucher pendant que tu me sers, » dit-il comme toujours.

Il aimait mettre son odeur partout sur son amant, donnant l'illusion d'appartenance, juste pour quelques heures. Avant qu'il ne soit souillé par un autre que lui. Cette idée lui déplaisait, mais c'était une contrainte qu'il avait acceptée en choisissant d'avoir des rapports avec des prostitués.

Alors, pour une heure, parfois plus, il marquait son amant comme étant le sien, avec son odeur masculine et sa semence.

Lucius s'enfonçait de plus en plus rapidement dans cette bouche offerte. Il aimait cette sensation. Il aimait entendre son amant s'étouffer légèrement. Il aimait forcer sa gorge pour aller toujours plus loin. Il aimait voir la bave dégouliner le long de son menton. Il aimait voir la bave, bientôt remplacée par son sperme.

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut son sperme qui gouttait lentement.

Tim avait fermé la bouche pour avaler et Lucius passa un doigt doux sur ses lèvres et sa gorge, pour étaler sa semence et la faire pénétrer sa peau. Il constata que le jeune homme était venu en même temps que lui, faisant bien attention de ne pas le tâcher, et grogna de satisfaction. D'une démarche gracieuse, il se dirigea vers le lit et s'installa sur le dos, complètement détendu, les bras repliés pour laisser ses mains sous sa tête.

« Prends la lotion dans la table de chevet et vient masser mon corps, j'ai besoin de me détendre, » dit-il en fermant les yeux. « Et raconte-moi ta journée. Elle aura surement été plus agréable que la mienne. »

Dire ça a un prostitué était peut-être cruel, mais Lucius savait parfaitement que Tim ne s'en rendait pas compte. La voix de celui-ci résonna dans la pièce, alors que des mains parfaitement huilées commençaient à naviguer sur son corps :

« J'ai été réveillé à onze heures pour préparer le repas des poulains avec un novice. Nous avons fait des pommes de terre sautées et de l'émincé de dinde à la crème. »

Si une chose était sûre c'est que les prostitués ici étaient bien nourris et soignés. C'était aussi ce qui diminuait les scrupules de Lucius lorsqu'il se posait des questions sur cette activitée malsaine. Tim continua à parler de sa journée, ne parlant jamais de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était dans les chambres. Il savait que Lucius n'aimait pas ça. Il parlait simplement de rendez-vous clients, comme si tout était normal.

Lucius profitait de ses moments, qui ressemblaient à une scène qu'il aurait voulu vivre : un véritable amant l'attendant chez eux, après une harassante journée de travail, ils parleraient de leurs activités et prendraient soin l'un de l'autre, en toute simplicité.

Lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui dans la vraie vie, il n'avait que des murs austères, une décoration froide, une femme terne et un lit glacial. Alors de temps en temps, il s'offrait le luxe d'une vie fantasmée, avec un jeune homme qu'il n'aimait pas comme celui de ses rêves, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, mais à quoi bon.

Une réalisation frappa soudain Lucius, qui interrompit Tim dans son flot de paroles :

« Un novice dis-tu ? »

« Oui, Harry, » répondit le jeune homme sans voir le trouble sur le visage du Lord. « C'est un nouveau, emmené directement par le patron. Avec les filles, on ne voit pas trop ce qu'il a de plus que les autres, mais apparement, les coachs et Monsieur Manford l'aiment bien… Olivier s'est aussi tout de suite attaché à lui. J'espère qu'aujourd'hui, Samy a pu le bizuter. Olivier était en repos toute la journée, il se sera enfin détaché du nouveau. »

Voilà donc ce qui s'était passé ce soir, lorsqu'il avait commandé son verre. Samy avait demandé au jeune homme d'apporter la boisson, sachant qu'il ne pourrait dire les formules d'usages - s'il les connaissait - et avait ainsi espéré le faire punir.

« T'a-t-il aidé correctement ? » demanda Lucius dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur celui qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il l'avait croisé.

« Il cuisine plutôt bien, » répondit Tim en boudant légèrement, peu heureux de devoir l'avouer. « Il est rapide et efficace, il fait une parfaite femme de ménage, » ricana-t-il ensuite.

« Qu'est ce qui ne te va pas chez lui ? Pourquoi le méprises-tu ? » demanda Lucius curieux, ouvrant enfin les yeux pour regarder son amant.

« Il est muet. Je veux dire, Samy a lu son dossier médical, posé sur le bar, lorsque Hector avait le dos tourné et il n'a pas le moindre problème à la bouche ou la gorge. Il ne parle pas parce qu'il ne veut pas parler. C'est trop bizarre, » répondit Tim avec une grimace.

Lucius ne répondit pas, plongeant dans ses pensées quant à la raison de ce mutisme. C'était très certainement bien plus profond que : "Il ne parle pas, parce qu'il ne veut pas parler." Il était certain qu'un enfant ayant vécu autant d'horreur que Harry, puisse développer des angoisses et un syndrome tel que le mutisme.

Rien qu'à repenser à ce jeune homme, à son regard émeraude, à ses fesses rondes, à ses cheveux ébouriffés, Lucius sentit son sexe frémir. Il imagina un instant que les mains qui le parcouraient toujours, étaient les siennes, que la jambe qui se pressait contre la sienne était celle du splendide mâle aux yeux émeraudes.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour reprendre légèrement de la vigueur. Il devait absolument posséder Harry, pénétrer dans ses chairs, le marquer de sa semence.

« Touche-moi, » dit-il d'une voix froide fermant les yeux à nouveau.

Les mains s'arrêtèrent.

« Vous ne me racontez pas votre journée aujourd'hui ? » demanda Tim, incrédule.

« J'ai dit : touche-moi, » répéta Lucius, ouvrant soudainement les yeux pour lui lancer un regard noir.

Aussitôt, Tim s'exécuta et commença à flatter son sexe qui reprit rapidement ses généreuses proportions.

« Prépare-toi, » ordonna à nouveau Lucius.

Il savait que Tim n'aimait pas vraiment cela mais c'était bien loin de ce qu'il avait en tête actuellement. Il le regarda donc faire sans scrupules, tout en laissant sa main cheminer sur sa verge. C'était assez divertissant comme spectacle, mais ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment précis.

Lorsque Tim fut prêt, il voulut enjamber le Lord pour le chevaucher, supposant que c'était à cause de la fatigue qu'il n'avait pas voulu le préparer lui-même, mais il fut vivement repoussé.

Lucius savait exactement dans quel position il voulait ce jeune homme et il le manœuvra pour qu'il soit en appui sur les mains et les genoux.

De cette façon, Lucius pouvait facilement imaginer que ce n'était pas Tim qui criait de plaisir sous ses coups de reins, mais Harry. C'était une bien maigre consolation avant de pouvoir le posséder vraiment, mais il s'en contenterait et ce fut bel et bien sa pensée au moment où il pénétra son amant.

.oOo.

Cette partie de jambes en l'air fut intense, comme à chaque fois, et tel un félin repu, Lucius s'allongea dans les draps de soie noire.

Il tendit la main et attrapa l'épaule de son poulain pour le ramener brutalement vers lui et le coller à son torse légèrement poilu, tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il aimait particulièrement ce moment de calme juste après l'orgasme. Le seul instant où il laissait son côté tendre prendre le dessus. Les Malfoy ne pouvaient se vanter d'être câlin, et il fusillerait chaque personne qui oserait même y penser, mais lui l'était. Il avait besoin de sentir un corps chaud collé au sien, une respiration calquée à la sienne, des cheveux chatouiller sa joue…

Il passa sa main dans le dos de Tim qui ronronna presque et y traça des arabesques invisibles.

« C'était génial, » gloussa le jeune homme coupant durement ce moment calme que Lucius préférait.

« La ferme, » grogna celui-ci.

« Non mais c'est vrai, vous avez un corps de rêve et… »

Tim ne put finir, qu'il fut saisi à la gorge par la grande main pâle de Lucius qui le serra durement.

« La ferme, » répéta celui-ci d'une voix létale. « J'ai peut-être été trop souple avec toi mon garçon, mais n'oublie jamais où est ta place. Tu as la chance d'être dans mes favoris mais cela pourrait bien changer si tu prends tes aises. »

« Veuillez m'excuser, » souffla Tim, qui commençait à manquer cruellement d'air.

La poigne ferme le lâcha et avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, il sentit le poids du Lord quitter le lit.

« Tu m'as déçu Pet, » dit Lucius en regardant la pauvre chose tremblante sur le lit, tout en mettant ses vêtements. « C'est la seconde fois que tu te comportes de cette façon. N'oublie pas que tu n'es rien ici. Même pas mon amant, juste une vulgaire putain. Un vide couilles. Le fait que je ne te maltraite pas comme les autres hommes et femmes qui viennent en ce lieu ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te corriger moi aussi. Et la pseudo tendresse que tu reçois ne signifie pas un quelconque attachement. »

Lucius continuait de s'habiller, distillant son venin dans la grâce de ses mouvements, sous les yeux écarquillés du jeune homme pantelant.

« Je paye pour l'accès à ton corps. Ta bouche. Ton cul. Je ne donne pas cette somme astronomique pour t'entendre jacasser. »

Finissant de s'habiller, Lucius ouvrit la porte et sans un regard pour Tim, sortit de la pièce, contrarié, frustré et déçu. Il arpenta les couloirs pour revenir au bar. S'il n'avait réussi à assouvir son besoin de chaleur humaine, il allait au moins boire jusqu'à l'oublier.

Alors qu'il se pressait dans la cage d'escalier en colimaçon, plongé dans ses pensées moroses, il percuta de plein fouet une pile de draps, tenue par deux mains masculines. Les draps tombèrent dans un petit bruit étouffé et un grognement rauque suivit le son d'une chute bien plus lourde.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il eut le plaisir de voir Harry, affalé sur les marches, le dos appuyé contre la barrière de fer forgé, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Le jeune homme releva la tête et lui lança un regard mi-couroussé, mi-apeuré.

Lucius utilisa les quelques secondes de flottement pour l'observer plus en détails qu'il n'avait pu le faire quelques heures auparavant.

L'uniforme des poulains lui allait à la perfection, même s'il était plutôt frêle, ses hanches serrées par la ceinture donnaient envie de mordre dedans. Son ventre était plat, ses cuisses et ses bras légèrement musclés, certainement dû aux travaux et au ménage qu'il faisait depuis des années. Sa chemise entrouverte laissait apercevoir une étrange cicatrice qui dépassait de l'encolure, partant certainement de son épaule droite pour courir sur son cou et finir sous son oreille, légèrement cachée par ses cheveux. Ses cheveux qui semblaient toujours aussi indisciplinés, comme pour prouver sa nature profonde, bridée par des années d'asservissement.

Rasé de près, Harry avait une peau lisse et d'une merveilleuse teinte hâlée, sans autre défaut qu'une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Ses grands yeux émeraudes brillaient de façon presque indécente alors qu'ils reflétaient cette expression d'étalon indompté et pourtant étonnement soumis. Comme si, l'espace d'un instant un seul, il pouvait profiter d'une faille et s'enfuir très loin. Mais Lucius était certain d'une chose : il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper.

Il regarda Harry se lever et pencher légèrement la tête sur le devant, certainement un "pardon" qu'il ne pouvait formuler, avant de se pencher pour ramasser les draps tombés au sol.

Lucius se pencha, non pas pour l'aider mais pour envelopper sa main dans la sienne et le relever face à lui. D'un geste élégant, répété à maintes reprises depuis l'âge de dix ans, il se baissa pour presser ses lèvres sur la main prisonnière. D'habitude, il ne faisait qu'effleurer la peau, mais à cet instant, il ne put résister à l'envie de la goûter, d'un baiser plus profond, presque langoureux et s'il n'avait eu une telle éducation, il n'aurait pas hésité à la lécher.

Lorsqu'il se releva, ce fut pour plonger son regard d'acier dans les orbes verts légèrement écarquillés d'incrédulité. Il utilisa alors, son intonation la plus grave et envoûtante, celle qui envoyait des frissons dans le dos de ses ennemis, comme de ses amis :

« Bonjour Harry, » dit-il d'une voix de velours. « J'espère que nous aurons très bientôt l'occasion d'approfondir cette exquise rencontre. »

Relâchant la main tremblante et enjambant les draps toujours éparpillés au sol, il continua sa progression dans les escaliers, se délectant du regard lourd qu'il sentait peser sur son cou. La première approche s'était bien passée et Lucius ne put résister à l'envie de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour y chercher les effluves pourtant inexistantes de celui qu'il désirait encore plus à présent.

Entrant dans la pièce principale, il remarqua qu'elle était occupée des mêmes personnes que précédemment. Il n'avait pas dû s'absenter très longtemps…

Il s'installa au bar et commanda un whisky auprès d'Hector, qui le regardait les sourcils froncés.

« Loin de moi l'idée d'empiéter sur votre vie privée Lord Malfoy, mais je me dois de remarquer que vous n'avez guère passé de temps avec Tim, ce qui est loin de vos habitudes. Quelque chose vous aurait-il déplu ? »

Lucius savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme, qui ne briserait pas sa règle de silence, surtout avec un si bon client que lui, ami du patron qui plus était. Ce n'était pas une curiosité mal placée, mais une inquiétude sur la conduite de ses poulains.

« Plutôt oui… » grogna Lucius. « Ce jeune homme prend ses aises avec moi. Il désobéit à mes ordres, et parle quand je ne le lui autorise pas. »

« Je vois… » marmonna Hector. « Il semblerait que, depuis un certain temps, Tim se permet de montrer un nouvel attrait à son travail. Vous savez comment ils sont… Après quelques années, ils mélangent travail et plaisir. Tim vous a toujours eu en affection et depuis qu'il a rompu avec Wendy… »

« Cela m'importe peu, » le coupa Lucius. « Ses histoires de coeur ne me concernent pas. »

« Bien sûr Lord Malfoy. Je ne disais pas cela pour l'excuser. Son comportement est inadmissible depuis quelques temps et il sera sévèrement puni. »

« Je m'en moque. Je ne veux plus l'avoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je me contenterai d'Olivier, » dit Lucius, laissant son regard flâner vers la porte de service, apercevant un bref instant par l'interstice, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés. « Et Harry bien sûr, lorsqu'il sera… praticable. »

« Ce jeune homme vous a tapé dans l'oeil pas vrai ? » demanda Hector avec un sourire.

« Oh que oui… » grogna Lucius.

« Voudriez-vous être prévenu lorsqu'il sera mis à disposition ? Voudriez-vous être son premier ici ? »

Lucius réfléchit un moment.

« Non… » dit-il finalement. « Laissez-le à d'autres pour le moment. Prévenez-moi… environ une semaine après le début de ses relations. »

« Avec plaisir Lord Malfoy. »

« Autre chose Hector, » dit Lucius en faisant tourner l'alcool dans son verre. « Faites attention lorsque vous laissez des dossiers confidentiels sur votre bar. »

L'homme lui lança un regard interrogateur et il s'expliqua :

« Vos poulains ont pu avoir accès au dossier médical d'Harry et se donne à coeur joie de le commenter auprès de vos clients. »

« Par Merlin ! » rala l'homme dans une de ces phrases loufoques qui le caractérisaient.

Il se précipita sur le téléphone et composa un numéro, parlant précipitamment à son interlocuteur qui décrocha immédiatement.

« Monsieur Manford. Il faut ordonner une réunion des poulains. Monsieur Malfoy vient de m'apprendre que l'un d'eux avait fouillé dans les dossiers confidentiels et qu'ils partagent les informations trouvées avec les clients… Harry Monsieur… Oui… Oui… Oui… Très bien Monsieur. »

Hector raccrocha et souffla durement, faisant ricaner Lucius.

« Ca va chauffer ce soir ? »

« Je vais en prendre pour mon grade d'avoir laissé traîner un tel dossier. »

« En attendant, resservez-moi, » répondit Lucius, peu compatissant. « D'ailleurs, je dois aussi vous dire que le fait qu'Harry m'apporte ma consommation était un bizutage de la part des poulains. Il ne devait même pas savoir que c'était interdit. »

« Vous le défendez bec et ongles, » ricana Hector, recevant un regard noir qui le fit glousser.

.oOo.

Lucius attendait un coup de fil d'Hector depuis maintenant trois semaines.

Bien sûr, il continuait d'aller au pub, pour admirer les jolis serveurs, ou s'offrir un moment de plaisir avec Olivier. Il n'avait pas repris Tim depuis la dernière fois et était un peu plus agacé à chaque fois qu'il le voyait lui lancer des coups d'oeil suggestifs. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'émouvoir et ne céderait pas non plus à ces yeux de chien battu. Décidément, Tim avait tout tenté avec lui.

Olivier lui convenait parfaitement. Il était plutôt petit, blond, avec les yeux bleu foncé. Il avait la peau un peu mate et des muscles bien définis. Il était docile et n'ouvrait la bouche que si ça lui était demandé. Peut-être légèrement robotisé mais c'était finalement ce que Lucius demandait. Pour lui du moins.

Oui, Olivier convenait.

Pour le moment.

Alors, lorsqu'il reçut le coup de téléphone d'Hector qui lui donnait le feu vert, Lucius se sentit comme à la veille de Noël.

« À qui a-t-il eu affaire ? » demanda Lucius voulant récolter le plus de données possible pour prévoir à toutes éventualités.

« Monsieur Nott en premier, » répondit Hector.

Lucius acquiesça silencieusement, même si son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir.

Nott était un homme respectable et plutôt tendre avec ses amants, d'après ce que les poulains lui avaient confié. Il demandait parfois des femmes, parfois des hommes, mais c'était très souvent pour une gâterie orale et rien d'autre. C'était occasionnel, comme pour fêter un contrat. La plupart du temps, il venait au bar pour boire et admirer.

« Il a eu ensuite Lord Goyle et Monsieur Finnigan, le couple Weasley, Lady Greengrass accompagnée de sa fille et Monsieur Lovegood. »

Lucius grinça des dents.

Goyle était un crétin, utile en ce monde, uniquement pour prouver les ravages de la consanguinité. À part penser au prochain repas, il n'était capable de rien. Il était riche parce que ses parents l'étaient et ses affaires marchaient car il avait de bonnes personnes pour les gérer. Ces bonnes personnes profitaient avidement de lui, mais il ne voyait rien de ses yeux de bovin. Sa femme ne le laissait pas la toucher et Lucius la comprenait aisément. Alors il se défoulait en venant au club. Il prenait des hommes, des femmes et Lucius était certain qu'il aurait pris des animaux s'il n'y avait personne de disponible. En tous cas, les poulains ressortaient souvent en mauvais état avec lui.

Monsieur Finnigan était quelqu'un de bien, qui avait réussi dans la vie malgré ses origines modestes, mais avait des penchants assez pervers qu'il n'osait dévoiler à son épouse et venait au club pour assouvir ses pulsions. Lucius ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait que les poulains revenaient psychologiquement ébranlés.

Le couple Weasley, que Lucius appelait plus souvent le couple Delacour pour éviter de confondre avec les parents ratés du jeune homme, était moins mauvais. Effectivement, William Weasley - ou Bill - était le premier né d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Les deux venaient de familles plus ou moins aisées, ayant perdu leurs richesses. Pourtant, loin de relever la tête et de retrouver leurs fortunes passées, ils s'étaient enfoncés dans leur médiocrité, pondant bien plus d'enfants qu'ils n'étaient capables d'en nourrir. Les plus âgés s'en étaient pourtant bien sortis.

Bill notamment, avait été repéré pour ses dons en piratage informatique par une entreprise privée. Il était parti vivre à l'étranger et avait rencontré Fleur Delacour, une Lady française belle et riche. Ils étaient un couple exemplaire, gentil, beau, fortuné, mais aimaient parfois pimenter leur vie de couple avec un second jeune homme, pris dans l'anonymat. Lucius savait qu'ils les traitaient bien.

Les Greengrass en revanche, c'était autre chose… la mère était le type même de ce que Lucius appelait une castratrice. Elle tenait son mari par les roubignoles et menait la barque comme bon lui semblait, dans la vie, comme dans le lit. Apparemment, elle avait décidé de donner des cours particuliers à sa fille. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas oublier de prévenir Draco… Lui qui s'intéressait beaucoup à l'une des deux filles Greengrass.

Monsieur Lovegood quant à lui, était parfaitement inoffensif. Il venait occasionnellement au club depuis la mort de sa femme. Elle était décédée dans une sorte de laboratoire qu'ils avaient installé au sous-sol pour faire des expériences étranges, à cause d'un ingrédient dangereux qui avait été altéré lors de sa fabrication. L'entreprise fautive, ne voulant pas se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs avec un procès hyper médiatique, avait versé une compensation très généreuse pour éviter cela, bien loin de se douter que l'homme perché qu'était Xenophilius Lovegood, n'aurait jamais intenté de procès.

Il avait pris l'argent, soufflant que ce serait utile lorsque sa fille devrait s'inscrire à Poudlard, une sorte d'école étrange qui n'existait apparemment que dans sa tête tout comme les dizaines de créatures dont il parlait chaque mois dans son journal pour allumés. Qui se souciait des sombrals ? Des sortes de chevaux squelettes invisibles. Lucius l'ignorait, tout comme le personnel du club ignorait comment ni par qui, il avait pu être recommandé pour cet endroit, ni même obtenir le mot de passe. Mais, il était gentil et payait bien… Jamais personne ne s'était plaint de lui et les poulains avaient expliqué, qu'il ne faisait souvent que parler avec eux, partager des câlins, de la tendresse, parfois même pleurer sur leurs épaules. Il avait juste besoin de compagnie.

C'était donc les personnes qui avaient eu droit aux services d'Harry… Lucius n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait être ravi ou pas. Hector égraina quelques autres noms sans grande importance alors que Lucius se disait que, comme d'habitude, son travail acharné pour entrer dans les petits papiers de tout le monde portait ses fruits, il était au courant de tout et connaissait la vie détaillée de toute personne un temps soit peu intéressante d'Angleterre.

« Très bien Hector, » dit-il lorsque le barman eut fini son rapport. « Est-il libre ce soir ? »

« Oui my Lord. »

« Alors réserve-le moi pour la soirée dans la chambre habituelle. »

« Comme il vous plaira, » répondit Hector avant de débiter les paroles d'usages pour mettre fin à la conversation.

Lucius raccrocha et s'étira sur son siège. Ce soir enfin il pourrait goûter à ce corps, le voir de près, lui parler, tester ses réactions.

Il n'avait guère vu Harry depuis la fois dans les escaliers. Il l'avait aperçu tout au plus et se délectait d'avance de ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Il n'avait rien de vraiment planifié et agirait surtout en fonction de l'attitude du jeune homme.

Il avait imaginé des dizaines et des dizaines de scénarios, en faisant presque une obsession. Il voulait posséder ce jeune homme. Il voulait être celui qui retirerait cette petite flamme dans le fond de ses yeux, celle qui criait qu'il n'était à personne.

La vie de Lucius manquait cruellement d'action, de challenge, depuis bien longtemps et il en avait enfin trouvé un. Il serait celui qui dompterait ce cheval sauvage.

Il regarda sa magnifique horloge en pierres brutes et métaux précieux, qui à elle seule devait coûter le prix de la maison bancale des Weasley, et sourit.

Il était déjà sept heures, et il félicita mentalement Hector de l'avoir prévenu si tard. Au moins, il ne tournerait pas en rond pendant des heures en attendant de se rendre au club. Se rencognant dans son siège, il prit le dossier annuel de l'une de ses entreprises, pour l'étudier et appela son domestique :

« Dobby ? »

« Monsieur m'a appelé ? » demanda le vieil homme en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Apporte-moi un en-cas, je pars dans une heure. »

« Tout de suite Monsieur, » répondit l'homme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

L'heure suivante fut silencieuse, seulement entrecoupée de grognements à cause de la lecture déplaisante. Lucius avait hâte de partir et ne prit même pas le temps de changer de tenue. Il enfila seulement son lourd manteau bordé de fourrure blanche et coiffa ses longs cheveux blonds devant le miroir de l'entrée du manoir.

Après un sourire appréciateur, il prit sa canne, ses gants et sortit sur le perron, respirant l'air frais de cette journée d'hiver. Son regard scruta le domaine, son domaine, et se posa sur la magnifique berline qui attendait près des marches. Sans s'attarder, il la rejoint et entra dans l'habitacle, soupirant de bonheur à la sensation de chaleur.

« Au club, » dit-il d'une voix neutre sans un regard pour son chauffeur qui l'observait dans le rétroviseur.

Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement et fit rugir le moteur pour commencer sa route dans la campagne Londonienne.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Lucius pénétrait enfin dans le club plutôt rempli en ce début de soirée. L'atmosphère était saturée de fumée de cigare et la chaleur y était presque oppressante. Après quelques salutations cordiales, il se dirigea droit vers le bar et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets attendant que l'attention d'Hector, occupé avec un client, se porte sur lui.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car bien vite, l'homme se dirigea vers lui.

« Lord Malfoy, » salua-t-il avec un sourire légèrement trop narquois pour Lucius. « Voulez-vous un verre en attendant que votre chambre soit prête ? »

« Comme d'habitude. »

« Quels sont les ordres pour ce soir ? »

« Aucun, » répondit Lucius. « Qu'il reste habillé dans sa tenue habituelle, m'attende où il veut et s'exprime comme il le souhaite. »

« Je transmets immédiatement, » dit l'homme en posant un verre rempli de liquide ambré devant lui.

Lucius le prit et le porta à ses lèvres en regardant Hector passer la porte de service. Il pivota ensuite sur son tabouret de bar, pour observer les personnes présentes. Parkinson était là et tenait Samy en laisse, s'amusant à exhiber son jouet et griffer ses épaules de ses ongles. Elle parlait avec Lady Greengrass et Lady McMillan.

Goyle était à une table un peu plus loin, avec le vieux Macnair et d'autres insignifiants ivrognes qui tripotaient chacun une serveuse qui affichait un air faussement ravi.

« Tout est prêt Lord Malfoy, » fit la voix d'Hector derrière lui.

Lucius avala son verre et prit la clé au ruban vert, posée sur le comptoir avec un petit sourire satisfait. Les couloirs de l'établissement ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi immense alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas précipiter ses pas. Il gardait une apparence digne mais intérieurement, il trépignait comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

Lorsqu'il tourna la clé dans la serrure habituelle, il prit une respiration profonde pour se calmer, et ouvrit la porte.

Harry était là, assis sur l'accoudoir de l'un des fauteuils luxueux de cette magnifique chambre. Il avait l'air un peu nerveux lorsqu'il releva la tête, mais Lucius pouvait toujours voir et admirer la petite flamme rebelle dans ses yeux. Il était vêtu d'une chemisette blanche, légèrement transparente, dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts, soit un de moins que la norme du club.

Effronté...

Il avait le pantalon standard en cuir fourni au serveur, moulant ses cuisses de façon indécente et au combien excitante. Ses chaussures étaient bien cirées et tout était à sa taille. Il avait l'air de s'être remplumé depuis son arrivée et son visage avait l'air moins tendu, malgré l'appréhension qui s'y lisait. Surement avait-il trouvé dans cet endroit, une condition préférable à la précédente.

« Bonjour Harry, » dit Lucius en fermant doucement la porte, sans pour autant la fermer à clé, ce que le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement.

Le Lord ne voulait pas qu'il se sente oppressé en sa présence, et même s'il n'appréciait pas spécialement que quelqu'un entre et le voit dans une position compromettante, il préférait qu'Harry se sente libre de partir, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Il enleva son manteau et observa la réaction d'Harry face à son corps. Ce n'était ni de l'excitation, ni de la peur qu'il vit sur son visage, mais plutôt de la curiosité. Le jeune homme commença à faire des signes pour expliquer son incapacité à parler, mais Lucius le coupa, d'un geste nonchalant.

« Je sais parfaitement que tu ne peux pas parler, et bien que j'apprécie parfois que mes amants me racontent leur journée, je sais savourer un silence confortable. »

Lucius s'approcha du fauteuil duquel Harry s'était prestement relevé et offrit un sourire léger au poulain, avant de se diriger vers le buffet et de sortir deux flûtes à champagne. Il sortit ensuite une bouteille du coffre réfrigéré et fit sauter le bouchon avec élégance. Une goutte pétillante coula du goulot pour glisser le long de la bouteille et, sachant parfaitement qu'il était observé, il la récupèra de son doigt qu'il porta ensuite à ses lèvres.

Après avoir servi les deux flûtes, il se dirigea vers Harry et lui en tendit une.

Il n'avait encore jamais été si charmeur avec l'un des poulains de l'établissement, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas pareil avec Harry. Les hommes et les femmes qui travaillaient là avaient commencé par choix. Plus ou moins… Ils étaient souvent à la rue et n'avaient trouvé que ce moyen pour avoir un logement décent, de la nourriture et des soins. En théorie, ils pouvaient partir à tout moment, mais bien sûr sous la main ferme du patron, les pressions exercées et les différentes choses qu'ils tiraient de cet arrangement, aucun d'eux ne partait.

Harry n'était pas entré de son plein gré. Il était là parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, et que l'homme chez qui il s'était réfugié ne pouvait trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre pour lui. Il était ici par défaut et Lucius était bien décidé à le faire rester par plaisir.

Le jeune homme prit la coupe, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il ne devait jamais avoir bu un produit de luxe. Peut-être même n'avait-il jamais bu d'alcool.

« Trinquons au nouveau poulain, Harry, » dit Lucius avec un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la coupe et but une légère gorgée, tout en observant Harry faire de même. Le jeune homme s'étrangla légèrement et fronça les sourcils, observant le liquide jaune d'un oeil suspicieux avant de retenter l'expérience, sans beaucoup plus de succès.

Lucius le trouva attendrissant. Malgré sa suspicion, il était assez courageux pour tester de nouvelles choses, même avec un parfait, inconnu. Ou était-ce de l'inconscience ? En tout cas, il n'était pas aussi farouche qu'il l'avait pensé au premier abord, et c'était encore mieux.

« Ta semaine s'est bien passée ? » demanda Lucius.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, les yeux toujours braqués sur son verre.

« Tu n'es pas tombé sur des hommes et des femmes trop brusques ou trop durs à satisfaire ? »

Harry fit une légère grimace qui le renseigna tout de suite.

« Je vois, » murmura Lucius. « La plupart des personnes qui viennent ici, sont là pour évacuer leur frustration et se montrent plutôt violent. Personnellement, je suis marié et je n'ai pas eu de rapports avec mon épouse depuis la conception de notre héritier. J'ai choisi cet établissement pour la discrétion des relations et j'y viens comme bon me semble depuis des années pour les plaisirs de la chair. »

Posant son verre sur la console en bois, Lucius s'approcha d'Harry, d'une démarche féline, ses yeux braqués dans les siens.

« Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de souffrir avec moi. Je ne donne de la douleur que si on me la demande, » dit-il en lui tournant autour tel un prédateur.

Harry, apparemment nerveux, but le contenu de sa flûte d'un coup sec et toussa légèrement.

« J'aime voir mon amant prendre autant de plaisir que moi. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, Harry, » dit-il tout près de son oreille, faisant rouler son prénom avec délectation.

Lucius sortit sa langue et la laissa courir sur la peau tendre de son cou, goûtant enfin cette saveur offerte. Il eut plaisir à le sentir frissonner à son toucher. Était-ce de la peur ? De l'envie ? Peu importe, une réaction était tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Mais ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment, » dit-il en se reculant, pour revenir au centre de la pièce et saisir sa flûte de champagne.

« J'aimerais te connaître Harry, même si dans la situation actuelle, il est difficile de communiquer. Je vais te poser des questions et tu me répondras par oui ou par non. »

Harry parut surpris, mais acquiesça en se déplaçant vers le fauteuil qu'il lui désignait. Lucius s'installa sur celui d'en face et braqua son regard dans le sien.

« Es-tu heureux dans cet endroit Harry ? »

Celui-ci, après un moment d'hésitation, hocha la tête, il n'avait certainement pas envie de dire non, au cas où ses paroles seraient rapportées au patron qui le mettrait dehors ensuite.

« Et avec les autres poulains ? »

Harry fit une légère grimace mais hocha la tête.

« Oui, je suppose que l'intégration n'est pas facile. J'ai en plus été le sujet involontaire de ton bizutage. »

Nouvelle grimace.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait, et j'ai demandé à ce que tu ne sois pas réprimandé, » révéla Lucius pour se faire bien voir du jeune homme.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en un remerciement profond et sincère.

« Maintenant, parlons de ta vie d'avant. »

Lucius le vit se crisper mais n'en tint pas compte.

« Je sais que tu étais chez un homme vil et violent et je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu y as fait mais… As-tu au moins déjà pris du plaisir Harry ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, comme offusqué par sa question et Lucius sourit.

« Du plaisir seul ? Je me doute que cet homme n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à autre chose qu'à lui, et à ta souffrance… Mais peut-être que depuis que tu es ici, des personnes bien intentionnées ont réussi à t'en procurer… »

Harry baissa la tête, les joues délicieusement rougies.

« Je vois… As-tu déjà pratiqué la fellation ? » demanda Lucius, connaissant très bien la réponse.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, les yeux toujours baissés.

« Et en as-tu déjà reçu ? »

Cette fois, le jeune homme secoua la tête pour dire non et Lucius sourit. Il se releva et s'approcha de lui.

« Comment faire une bonne fellation lorsqu'on en a jamais reçu ? » demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter Harry qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Il se redressa et lui lança un regard de défi, voulant certainement dire qu'il connaissait son travail et qu'il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait, mais Lucius n'y prit pas garde. Il lui attrapa et le tira brusquement vers lui pour le coller à son torse. Sa main resta dans celle d'Harry et l'autre se plaqua sur sa hanche opposée, alors qu'ils se balançaient d'un pied sur l'autre dans un mouvement lent.

« Je suppose aussi que tu n'as jamais dansé avec un homme. Pourtant, la danse à un côté sensuel et érotique inégalable. La danse peut être considérée , lorsqu'elle est bien faite, comme un préliminaire, » susurra Lucius à l'oreille d'Harry, de sa voix grave et envoûtante. « Je suis sûr que tu ne connais pas l'érotisme. Tu ne connais que les coups vite fait, la douleur, les murs de pierres et les sols rêches. Tu ne sais pas combien cela peut être sensuel de déguster une fraise dégoulinante de jus les yeux bandés. Tu ne sais pas à quel point regarder un homme se déshabiller peut te rendre dur. Non, ne baisse pas le regard Harry. Ce n'est pas une honte à mes yeux, mais un plaisir, car savoir que ce sera à moi de t'apprendre tout ça, me comble de joie. »

Lucius n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi excité par cette inexpérience. Apprendre des choses sur la sexualité, à un homme ayant été esclave sexuel pendant plusieurs années avait quelque chose d'exaltant. C'était comme prendre sa virginité à nouveau.

Il aimait les réactions d'Harry, son petit regard défiant, cette curiosité, cette pudeur voilée , ce corps tremblant entre ses bras et il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de posséder quelqu'un.

Harry était magnifique, c'était indéniable. C'était son type d'homme, mais il avait quelque chose en plus. Était-ce cette couche de mystère qui l'entourait ? Ou ce courage qui aurait dû disparaître depuis bien longtemps après toutes les épreuves de la vie. Lucius ne le savait pas, mais il allait profiter.

Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune homme et commença à y déposer de légers baisers sur chacune des parties accessibles. Il sortit aussi sa langue tout en continuant de danser, entraînant Harry avec lui. Ça n'avait rien d'une véritable danse, le jeune homme était bien trop tendu pour ça et manquait de trébucher à chaque instant, dû à son manque d'expérience, mais c'était assez pour le sentir contre lui.

Lucius sentait son souffle se saccader par moment, surtout lorsqu'il arriva juste en dessous du lobe de l'oreille, zone apparemment très érogène. Il sentait aussi ses mains se serrer compulsivement parfois et savait que son charme faisait effet.

Harry avait certainement été traumatisé, puis habitué au sexe. Il aurait dû être effrayé ou blasé de ce genre de choses , mais non. Il était là, dans ses bras et poussait des soupirs de plaisir. Et c'était lui, Lucius qui lui faisait cet effet.

Avec douceur, il poussa Harry jusqu'au lit, quelques pas plus loin, sans décoller sa bouche. Il l'étala sur le couvre-lit et se délecta un moment de la vue. Ciel ! Il était déjà dur alors qu'aucun vêtement n'avait encore été enlevé, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années…

Par impulsion, il se retourna et alla chercher sa flûte de champagne pour la remplir, avant de revenir vers la couche sous les yeux surpris de son futur amant. Il monta à genoux sur le lit et enjamba Harry pour s'assoir sur ses cuisses, avant de prendre une gorgée d'alcool. D'un mouvement élégant il posa la flûte sur la table de chevet et se baissa pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et cela confirma les doutes de Lucius. Harry n'avait jamais été embrassé. Du moins, pas de cette façon langoureuse, sans se faire arracher les lèvres. Après tout, il ne devait pas être là pour cela lorsqu'il était esclave pour ce monstre, il n'était qu'un trou. Ici, les poulains étaient presque jamais embrassés, lui-même ne le faisait que très rarement à ses amants, ne voulant pas les impliquer émotionnellement. Ils savaient tous embrasser, qu'ils aient appris avec leurs premiers flirts, avec des clients ou même entre eux. Mais avec Harry, c'était différent… Et cela faisait une chose en plus à lui apprendre.

Lucius déposa quelques baisers sur les lèvres scellées avant que celles-ci ne bougent d'elles-mêmes. Puis, après quelques secondes de jeux, il sortit sa langue pour avoir accès à celle de son partenaire. Très vite, Harry comprit et ouvrit la bouche, autorisant implicitement l'accès.

S'y engouffrant rapidement, Lucius mêla sa saveur à celle d'Harry, le tout aromatisé au champagne de qualité. Cette sensation fut suffisante pour grossir son sexe à son apogée et il se délecta de la flagrante inexpérience de son amant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Lucius eut un sourire suffisant en remarquant que le jeune homme était dans le même état que lui sous la ceinture.

Il embrassa sa mâchoire légèrement piquante, joua de sa langue sur sa pomme d'Adam et descendit dans le cou, tout en détachant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Le torse doré se soulevait de façon erratique alors qu'il descendait encore et encore. Lorsqu'il arriva à la ceinture du pantalon, il n'y toucha pas et préféra descendre un peu plus pour arriver aux chaussures. Il les délassa et le jeta par dessus son épaule pour s'attaquer aux chaussettes avant de remonter en laissant ses mains glisser sur ses jambes toujours vêtue s.

Se plaçant à genoux à côté de son amant, il défit lentement la ceinture et le pantalon, avant de les faire glisser le long de ses jambes pour dévoiler un boxer noir. Regardant Harry un dernier instant, il put constater l'étendue de son désir, rien qu'en observant ses profonds yeux verts dont les pupilles étaient clairement dilatée s.

Il tira ensuite le sous vêtements, pour dévoiler un sexe gonflé et palpitant. Lucius le regarda presque tendrement et eut un sourire satisfait. D'un geste, il écarta les jambes d'Harry et vint s'agenouiller entre elles. Il passa ses bras derrière sa propre tête pour attraper ses cheveux et les rassembler sur une épaule de façon à ne pas être gêné, avant de se pencher pour attraper la flûte de champagne.

Avec un sourire taquin en direction de son amant, il fit couler un filet de liquide sur le torse du jeune homme et remplit son nombril avant de se pencher à nouveau sur le côté pour replacer le verre vide. Il s'abaissa ensuite de façon à lécher le torse de son amant et y recueillir le doux nectar qu'il aimait tant, puis, après avoir bu son nombril, descendit lécher la verge rouge.

Lucius, s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des fellations, était loin d'être un novice dans le domaine et savait parfaitement ce qui était agréable ou non. Il s'évertua à reproduire chaque geste qu'il savait être apprécié et fut récompensé par des grognements de plaisir.

Certains trouvaient qu'être à genoux, à faire une fellation à un homme était rabaissant, mais c'était faux. Car la personne de pouvoir, en ce moment précis, c'était lui. Lui, habillé alors qu'Harry était nu. Lui, pouvant couper le plaisir aussi soudainement qu'il pouvait le créer. Lui, provoquant ces bruits érotiques, plus excitants que jamais.

À ce moment-là, il était le Maître du jeu.

Il le fut encore plus au moment où Harry cria son plaisir et libéra sa semence au fond de sa gorge. Lucius en avala une partie, en laissant une autre couler le long du membre qui commençait à flétrir et se redressa pour admirer son oeuvre.

Harry était magnifique, allongé comme il l'était. Nu, haletant, les yeux fermés, le sexe au repos et des traînées de sperme coulant sur son aine.

Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux se rouvrir, Lucius se remit debout et commença à enlever ses vêtements un par un, sans lâcher le regard d'Harry une seule seconde. Lui laissant le plaisir d'admirer le corps qui le surplombait et de contempler sa plastique impeccable.

Lucius se savait bien fait et en profitait allègrement. Il souffrait assez tout au long de l'année avec un programme de sport strict, pour se délecter des regards d'envie qu'il recevait. Il savait aussi que ses longs cheveux blonds , presque blancs, passionnaient la majeure partie de ses amants et s'il avait parfois eu envie de les couper, une nuit de sexe enflammée avait suffit à le convaincre de les laisser tels qu'ils étaient.

« Alors Harry, cette première fois a-t-elle été un succès ? »

Le jeune homme hocha mollement la tête, déglutissant alors que Lucius baissait son boxer. Et avant même que celui-ci n'ait pu faire un geste, Harry, était à genoux sur le lit, la tête en face de son sexe tendu au maximum.

Il avait les yeux plein de remerciement et voulait apparemment rendre la pareille, alors Lucius hocha la tête et regarda son membre disparaître dans la bouche d'Harry.

Les sensations qu'il ressentit à cet instant furent incroyables. Le jeune homme était timide au départ comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il devait faire ; s'il devait s'activer pour lui faire du bien, ou simplement ouvrir la bouche et attendre d'être utilisé à son bon vouloir.

Lucius ne fit pas un geste, le laissant faire ce qu'il avait envie et en fut récompensé lorsqu'après plusieurs secondes, Harry le travailla délicieusement de sa bouche.

Il ferma les yeux, renversant sa tête en arrière pour profiter pleinement de sa fellation et posa une main sur la tête du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas lui intimer le mouvement, ni le forcer à quoi que ce soit, juste caresser cette chevelure indomptable, sentir cette tête qui s'activait sur lui.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à se déverser dans la bouche acceuillante d'Harry. Celui-ci avala le tout, certainement était-ce ce qu'on lui avait appris, et lécha son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mou et propre. Il attendit ensuite patiemment, mains sur les genoux, tête baissée en signe de soumission. Surement venait-il de se rendre compte qu'il était toujours prostitué, et que l'homme au dessus de lui avait absolument tous les droits sur lui.

Alors, Lucius prit l'une de ses mains et le tira hors du lit. Il défit précipitamment la couverture et le repoussa sur l'oreiller avant de s'installer à son tour sur les draps doux, à l'odeur de fleurs fraîches. Il attira ensuite Harry à lui et rabattit l'édredon sur eux.

Sentir son corps nu contre le sien, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de jus. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne s'étaient pas encore vraiment touchés et cette proximité soudaine paraissait bien plus intime que ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque-là.

Harry était complètement tendu entre ses bras. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'un tel comportement et Lucius savait qu'il allait vite y prendre goût. Alors, il commença à caresser sa peau avec douceur, murmurant à son oreille.

« Pourquoi es-tu si tendu ? N'aimes-tu pas la tendresse post-coïtale ? C'est ça aussi le sexe. Ce n'est pas juste quelque chose de sale que l'on fait dans un coin avant de passer à autre chose. »

Il continua de parler, de tout et n'importe quoi, n'attendant aucune réponse, jusqu'à ce que le corps entre ses bras se détende et commence même à ronronner de bien-être. Comme il aimait ce son… Alors qu'Harry dérivait lentement vers le sommeil, ses caresses se firent plus appuyées.

Même si Lucius avait très envie de s'endormir blotti contre son amant, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance de posséder Harry. C'était son cadeau, son Noël personnel et il allait en tirer de merveilleux souvenirs. Peut-être qu'après cette soirée, le jeune homme ne serait plus aussi mystérieux, il ne le désirerait plus autant alors… pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Il descendit sa main pour flatter les fesses d'Harry, dont les yeux s'ouvrirent précipitamment. Aussitôt, Lucius reprit sa bouche et se colla un peu plus, lui donnant ainsi la preuve de son désir à nouveau éveillé. Il monta sur lui et se plaça entre ses jambes pour continuer de l'embrasser, tout en bougeant les hanches et ainsi frotter leurs deux membres, bientôt l'un et l'autre dressés au maximum.

Toujours bien au chaud sous l'édredon douillet, Lucius attrapa son oreiller abandonné pour le glisser sous les hanches d'Harry dans une position plus confortable pour la suite des événements. Il le prépara soigneusement à l'aide de ses doigts et du lubrifiant qu'il trouva, comme d'habitude, dans la table de chevet, avant de plonger son sexe dans le corps chaud et serré d'Harry.

Celui-ci, crispé au départ, s'était détendu sous toutes les attentions de Lucius. Les baisers, la douce préparation, l'attente qui avait suivi la lente pénétration, toutes ces choses dont il n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude. Une fois totalement détendu, le Lord avait commencé un va-et-vient langoureux, accélérant petit à petit, pour arriver à un rythme soutenu.

Pas un seul mot n'avait été échangé. Seuls des grognements bas et bestiaux franchirent leurs lèvres pour s'évanouir sur la peau de l'autre, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent l'un et l'autre à l'apogée de leur plaisir, ce fut dans un cri commun qu'ils se libérèrent.

Lucius se laissa tomber sur Harry et attendit que sa respiration se calme complètement avant de reprendre délicatement son oreiller, de revenir à sa place et de le serrer à nouveau contre lui.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés et son torse se soulevait difficilement. Il semblait plongé dans une brume lointaine, fermé au monde extérieur et Lucius en profita pour le serrer plus fort encore et passer la main dans ses cheveux.

Il dut même s'assoupir, car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte de la respiration profonde de son amant, de la nuit noire par la fenêtre et du silence au dehors. Il sortit du lit le plus discrètement possible et se rhabilla lentement, sans quitter Harry des yeux, repensant à la folle soirée qu'ils avaient passée .

Il allait sortir, lorsqu'il se ravisa et vint mettre un genou sur le lit pour caresser la joue halée de sa main gantée.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sembla mettre quelques secondes à se remémorer le lieu, la personne et même la date.

« Je dois partir Harry, mais tu peux rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à demain si tu le souhaites. Tu n'y seras pas embêté par les autres poulains. A ma charge bien entendu, et avec les compliments de Lord Malfoy, » dit-il avec un baise main sensuel.

Lucius sourit, presque affectueusement lorsqu'il vit les yeux ensommeillés s'écarquiller légèrement et pris d'une pulsion soudaine se pencha pour déposer un simple baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

« A très bientôt, Harry, » dit-il finalement avant de partir.

Il longea le couloir et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le bar, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage. Il avait eu son Noël.

Dans la salle, il ne restait plus grand monde et Lucius se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas combien de temps il était resté avec Harry. Il s'installa au comptoir et fit un petit signe à Hector qui essuyait mollement un verre, comme dans le cliché d'un vieux Western. Celui-ci acquiesça et quitta son poste pour lui servir un verre de Whisky, comme à son habitude.

« Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée Lord Malfoy ? »

« Appréciable, » répondit Lucius, son sourire narquois toujours aux lèvres.

« Le poulain a donc été à la hauteur de vos espérances. »

« Plus que ça. Je lui ai laissé la chambre jusqu'à demain. Il est très probable que je revienne dans la semaine. »

« Votre présence est plus qu'appréciée dans notre établissement Lord Malfoy. »

Lucius sourit à nouveau, but son verre et partit rejoindre son manoir, constatant avec un ricanement, qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin.

.oOo.

Effectivement, Lucius était revenu. Plusieurs fois par semaine. Augmentant significativement le rythme de ses fréquentations du club. Il ne venait que pour Harry, oubliant Tim et Olivier.

Ils passaient leur temps à danser, à déguster des mets aphrodisiaques, à se caresser. Lucius lui murmurait à l'oreille tout ce qu'il savait sur la sensualité, sur l'érotisme et ne cessait de dire à Harry, combien il avait tout ça en lui.

Finalement, le jeune homme entrait dans le jeu de séduction de Lucius. Il arrivait maintenant à danser convenablement et avait même réussi à vaincre cette timidité voilée pour prendre les choses en main et lui faire des petites danses personnelles tout en se déshabillant. Il pouvait se montrer félin, coquin et pervers dans différentes occasions et Lucius était certain qu'il ne le faisait que pour lui.

Harry avait toujours cette flamme au fond des yeux. Ce courage, cette rébellion, cette ruse. Il était si beau et il l'était pour Lucius, grâce à Lucius, avec Lucius.

Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance lorsque Lucius pensait qu'il avait repéré, touché et créé ce petit diable au yeux verts.

Diable qu'il embrassait fougueusement à chaque rencontre. Diable qu'il embrassait même parfois dans les couloirs avant de se séparer, se moquant bien de qui pourrait les voir.

Ce diable qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à laisser à d'autres.

Après quelques mois de rencontre, c'était de la jalousie pure qu'il ressentait lorsque Hector lui annonçait qu'il était avec un client et Lucius en était bien conscient. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'avait pas à ressentir cela pour un poulain, aussi délectable était-il, mais c'était ainsi. Ce poulain était le sien, sa possession. Il l'avait observé, modelé, façonné pour en faire ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Car voilà, personne ne dictait à un Malfoy, la façon dont il devait se comporter, pas même un Malfoy. Alors il acceptait cette jalousie déplacée et la faisait sortir occasionnellement lors de ses chevauchées sauvages avec Harry, où il marquait sa peau de sa semence à de nombreuses reprises, comme signe d'appartenance.

Harry grimaçait parfois, mais ne se plaignait jamais. Pourtant, Lucius savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se rebeller s'il ne voulait pas et c'était ce qui était merveilleux avec Harry. Lucius ne le poussait jamais au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait accepter, même s'il frôlait parfois la limite, il voulait l'amadouer, le façonner et éteindre cette flamme qui ne s'éteindrait pourtant jamais.

Partir de cette chambre était de plus en plus compliqué. Tout comme le fait de le laisser à d'autres.

En plus de ça, la vie d'Harry avec les poulains était elle aussi de plus en plus compliquée. Il ne montrait évidemment rien, mais Lucius savait tout.

Il savait que dans ce milieu, la compétition, les jalousies, les commérages et les coups-bas étaient monnaie courante. Savoir Harry au milieu de tout ça n'était pas rassurant.

Oh, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Harry était à lui, tout simplement.

Et Lucius rongeait son frein, un an plus tard, assis au bar du club. Hector avait le front plissé, signe de son inquiétude et regardait la porte avec appréhension.

Il avait demandé à voir son poulain préféré quelques minutes plus tôt, mais Hector lui avait répondu qu'il avait disparu depuis le matin et qu'il était introuvable.

Lucius avait voulu hurler, tempêter, s'époumoner mais au lieu de ça il était resté stoïque et avait refusé lorsqu'on lui avait proposé Olivier ou Tim. Il attendait patiemment - du moins extérieurement - qu'Harry revienne. Il allait revenir. Il devait revenir. Pour lui.

Une heure plus tard et trois verres de whisky avalés, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle et était sur le point de fouiller le bâtiment lui même. Il allait débiter une réplique acerbe lorsque Olivier arriva, haletant et pâle comme la mort.

« Harry... c'est Harry... » dit-il difficilement en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Lucius se leva immédiatement et entendit vaguement Hector demander s'il fallait appeler les secours. Il n'entendit pas la réponse, pourtant affirmative, alors qu'il attrapait Olivier par le col pour le traîner dans les couloirs et le sommer de lui indiquer le chemin.

Suivant ses indications, il arriva dans la chambre d'inspiration asiatique dans laquelle il avait été quelquefois. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration, son regard se fixant instantanément sur la forme recroquevillée d'Harry. Il s'approcha vivement et retint la colère qui enflammait son âme.

Harry était tremblant, la respiration saccadée et couvert de contusions et de griffures.

Qui avait pu faire une telle chose ?

Il resta à quelques pas de son diable aux yeux verts, le visage fermé, regardant Monsieur Manford arriver sur les lieux et donner des ordres, puis le Samu qui manœuvra difficilement le corps d'Harry pour l'emmener précipitamment.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Lucius n'avait que deux idées en tête. L'une était qu'Harry guérisse au plus vite. L'autre, était de retrouver la personne responsable de cette attaque. Et il savait parfaitement vers qui se tourner en premier.

Avec élégance et à pas mesurés, pour se calmer, il avança dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle du club. En chemin, il appela son médecin personnel et lui demanda de prendre Harry en charge, à ses frais et de le prévenir du moindre changement. Dans la salle principale, personne ne s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer car, si Lucius avait entendu la déclaration d'Olivier c'était uniquement dû à sa proximité avec Hector. De plus, le Samu était passé par l'entrée de service, bien plus pratique et plus proche.

Il s'approcha du bar, hochant discrètement la tête pour Hector qui le regardait avec inquiétude et signala qu'il allait prendre une table au fond, qu'il en avait marre d'attendre et qu'il voulait un garçon.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il était assis dans un coin sombre et vit Tim arriver vers lui d'une démarche féline, les yeux remplis de désir.

« Bonjour Pet, » dit-il d'une voix soyeuse.

« Vous vous décidez enfin à demander mes services ? » demanda Tim d'une voix boudeuse et légèrement enfantine.

Lucius retint une réplique acerbe, il avait toujours détesté les pleurnicheries.

« Comme tu le vois. Harry a beaucoup de succès en ce moment et je ne suis pas très partageur. Tu es plus disponible. »

Une lueure de déception passa sur les traits du visage du jeune homme et Lucius continua :

« Qui que ce soit qui l'ait retenu, je l'en remercie car il m'aura fait réaliser à quel point Harry n'est pas assez à l'écoute de mes désirs, alors qu'il ne vient même pas lorsque je fais appel à lui. »

Quel piège grossier… Mais Lucius était persuadé que Tim tomberait dans le panneau. Il était assez crétin pour cela.

« J'ai donc bien fait, » gémit Tim de bonheur en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Lucius, sans attendre sa permission. « Je savais qu'il n'était pas pour vous my Lord. Vous avez bien trop de classe pour ce gamin muet et rachitique. »

Sans se rendre compte de la fureur qui agitait Lucius, Tim continua :

« Et cette façon de vous embrasser tout le temps, le pauvre garçon n'a pas compris que vous n'aimiez pas embrasser, sinon vous l'auriez fait avec moi ! Moi je sais ce que vous aimez. »

Lucius se leva élégamment, le délogeant sans brusquerie et prit la main du jeune homme pour l'emmener avec lui. Tim était aux anges, mais il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas amené vers les chambres, mais vers une autre table, celle où Lady Greengrass et Parkinson discutaient et riaient à gorge déployée.

« Lady Greengrass, Lady Parkinson, » salua sobrement Lucius avant de pousser légèrement le jeune homme devant lui. « Je vous présente Tim, mon protégé. Enfin, mon ancien protégé. »

Celui-ci se retourna, montrant un visage de pure frayeur mais Lucius l'ignora.

« Je vous avais demandé de ne pas le toucher car il était à moi, et bien aujourd'hui, je viens vous voir pour une faveur. Chacune de vous m'en doit une bonne dizaine et j'ai pensé vous demander remboursement. »

Les deux femmes le regardaient avec envie et interrogations, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil au corps tremblant du jeune homme devant elles.

« Aujourd'hui, non seulement je vous autorise à prendre Tim comme jouet lors de vos jeux malsains et pervers, mais en plus, je vous demande de le prendre le plus souvent possible. »

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme tremblant plus encore.

Lucius n'y prêta pas attention et continua à parler comme s'il n'existait pas.

« Je ne vous demande pas d'en prendre soin car pour mon grand plaisir, vous ne le ferez pas. Amusez-vous bien. »

Lucius tourna les talons sans prêter attention aux suppliques du jeune homme. Il devait encore voir Monsieur Manford pour une négociation serrée.

.oOo.

Dans une chambre sombre, le 2 décembre 2021, une enveloppe reposait à côté de deux corps enlacés.

 _À vous qui lirez cette lettre,_

 _Vingt ans maintenant, que j'ai convaincu Monsieur Manford de me laisser prendre Harry avec moi._

 _Cette décision n'a pas été facile à prendre pour lui, car en plus de perdre un poulain, il savait qu'il perdrait l'un de ses meilleurs clients. Il avait de l'affection pour ce jeune homme qu'il avait récupéré dans des conditions misérables, mais je pense que justement, cette affection a fait pencher la négociation en ma faveur. Savoir qu'Harry serait bien traité avec moi - et mieux que dans son établissement - était important._

 _Nous avons appris par la suite, que depuis son arrivée, Harry était malmené. Ce n'était que rarement physique, mais les brimades et les blagues étaient quotidiennes. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais essayé de se plaindre à qui que ce soit. Il avait affronté tout cela avec bravoure. Mon courageux petit lion…_

 _Une fois rétabli de son agression, je l'ai ramené au manoir. Je lui ai dédié toute une aile, et c'était plutôt amusant de le voir marcher sur le marbre blanc du grand escalier en ayant peur de le casser. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'abîmer mes nombreuses richesses, mais dès qu'il voyait que je le regardais, il relevait le menton et essayait de faire comme si tout allait bien. Quel souvenir délectable…_

 _J'ai expliqué à Harry ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi il était là, ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais donné une grosse somme d'argent à Monsieur Manford, j'ai préféré lui laisser croire à ma pure générosité. Monsieur Manford ne savait plus quoi en faire et j'ai accepté de le prendre avec moi..._

 _Lorsque j'étais au travail, je le laissais seul dans notre chambre, où personne ne pouvait entrer mis à part Dobby. Les domestiques venaient s'occuper de la chambre lorsque nous sortions nous promener dans les jardins où les serres tous les matins et c'était Dobby qui lui apportait ses repas chaque jour et le surveillait lorsque je laissais Harry profiter de l'extérieur sans moi._

 _Même Narcissa ne l'a que très rarement croisé._

 _Une certaine complicité s'est nouée entre Harry et Dobby. Je pense que celui-ci l'appréciait beaucoup et se souciait de lui. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il essayé de me l'enlever ?_

 _Un jour, Peter, mon chauffeur, m'a apporté des preuves de la déloyauté de Dobby. Il m'a rapporté un faux passeport avec une photo d'Harry et un carnet de noms et d'adresses. Je suis entré dans une colère noire et je suis rentré tout de suite au manoir pour m'expliquer avec mon domestique. Ce jour-là, il était dans la chambre et parlait calmement avec Harry. Ou plutôt, il parlait et Harry lui répondait par écrit._

 _Je me suis jeté sur lui, de façon très peu digne d'un Lord, il faut bien l'avouer. Je l'ai frappé à de multiples reprises en lui hurlant qu'Harry était à moi et à moi seul et que je tuerais quiconque essayerait de me le prendre. J'allais le faire, j'allais le tuer, alors que je serrais son cou pour arracher sa vie, mais je n'ai pas pu._

 _Oh, pas de scrupules ou de remords. Non, rien de tout ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je prenais une vie. Non. Juste une voix._

 _La voix d'Harry._

 _Dès que j'ai entendu ce son rauque et tremblant, j'ai lâché prise et j'ai complétement oublié la présence de Dobby._

 _Harry avait parlé._

 _À moi, pour moi._

 _Il m'a demandé de laisser Dobby vivre, de le laisser partir. Comment faire autre chose qu'accepter ? Il a dit à Dobby qu'il était heureux ici et qu'il ne voulait pas partir, qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans moi._

 _J'étais alors, le plus heureux des hommes. J'ai menacé Dobby des pires représailles s'il parlait d'Harry à quelqu'un, s'il essayait de me le prendre à nouveau et même s'il revenait dans le pays et je lui ai donné une heure pour faire ses affaires et partir à tout jamais._

 _C'est ainsi qu'Harry a libéré Dobby de mon emprise._

 _Laissant mon domestique sous bonne garde, j'ai prouvé à Harry à quel point ses mots m'avaient fait plaisir. Et cela a de maintes reprises._

 _C'est aussi à partir de ce moment que j'ai eu une peur viscérale de le voir partir. Alors, j'ai arrêté les voyages d'affaires et je me suis mis à rentrer de plus en plus tôt au manoir, pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Harry._

 _Il parlait de plus en plus et j'étais stupidement heureux de le voir raconter sa journée, même s'il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire._

 _Il passait son temps à s'occuper de la cour intérieure , plantant des fleurs et les renouvelant le plus possible. Il disait qu'il faisait ça étant petit, lorsqu'il vivait dans sa famille, et qu'il avait toujours aimé ça. Il faisait aussi le ménage de notre chambre et lisait beaucoup._

 _Même si je choisissais méticuleusement ses lectures pour qu'elles ne lui donnent aucune envie d'aller à la rencontre du monde extérieur, j'étais inquiet par son regard pensif lorsqu'il observait par la fenêtre. Alors, j'ai pensé à autre chose et donné un peu d'argent à mon jardinier sans papier au passé trouble pour qu'il exécute mon plan._

 _Agressé Harry, le frapper, lui provoquer une peur bleue et me laisser le sauver. La deuxième partie du plan, qu'il ne connaissait évidemment pas, était de tuer le jardinier et ainsi prouver à Harry que j'étais le plus apte à le défendre._

 _Tout s'est déroulé comme je l'avais prévu et Harry eut effectivement très peur. Je suis devenu son héros, et j'étais sûr qu'il resterait à mes côtés._

 _Alors oui, j'ai acheté Harry. Oui, je l'ai enfermé chez moi. Oui, je lui ai fait peur pour qu'il reste. Oui, j'ai omis de lui dire que Sirius Black, son parrain, était à sa recherche depuis des années, mais je l'ai rendu heureux._

 _Peut-être pas aussi heureux que s'il avait été libre de ses choix et avec la seule famille qui lui restait, mais heureux._

 _La petite flamme dans ses yeux ne s'est jamais éteinte._

 _Peut-être que si ça avait été le cas, je me serais lassé de lui… Mais elle a toujours été là._

 _Pour ses trente ans, je lui ai offert un cheval. Un splendide étalon. Le plus beau. Le plus cher. Je lui ai appris à monter et nous avons passé des heures à chevaucher dans les environs. Je pensais combler son envie de liberté de cette façon._

 _C'est aussi à cette période que j'ai légué toutes mes entreprises à mon fils pour me consacrer uniquement à Harry._

 _Dix ans de retraite, dix ans à ne vivre que pour lui._

 _Et c'est pour lui que j'écris ses quelques mots. Uniquement pour lui._

 _J'ai aujourd'hui soixante ans. Je ne suis plus aussi bel homme qu'avant et j'en ai cruellement conscience. Rien à voir avec l'ange qui est à mes côtés. À quarante ans, il est encore plus beau que lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Ses petites mèches blanches sur ses tempes me font frissonner de plaisir._

 _Les docteurs m'ont diagnostiqué un cancer. Il ne me reste que quelques mois, années tout au plus, et j'ai des choses à régler._

 _Tout d'abord, cette lettre est destinée à Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry._

 _Je voulais te raconter cette vie que nous seuls connaissions, car après, qui le fera ?_

 _Je sais que tu iras très certainement cracher sur ma tombe ce que, même moi, Lord Malfoy, peut comprendre._

 _Je sais que tu es un grand journaliste et que tu as été enfermé dans un pays qui n'est pas le tien, seulement à cause de ce métier._

 _Je sais qu'après ta remise en liberté vingt ans plus tard, tu as appris le décès brutal de tes amis et la disparition de ton filleul._

 _Je sais qu'aujourd'hui encore, tu le cherches aux quatre coins du pays._

 _Il est là, il a toujours été là._

 _Je ne pouvais me résoudre à te le rendre. Harry est à moi._

 _Malgré tout, je sais que cette décision ne lui plairait pas. Alors, pendant toutes ces années, j'ai fait des recherches, tiré des ficelles et accumulé des preuves. Mon notaire possède un dossier confidentiel et dans ce dossier, il y a le nom du meurtrier de tes amis, les responsables indirects, le déroulement des évènements. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour coincer Tom Riddle et le passer devant le juge._

 _Dans ce dossier, tu trouveras aussi tous les détails concernant ton filleul. Sa vie, ses goûts, les personnes qui lui ont fait du mal… Tout._

 _C'est une bien maigre compensation, j'en ai conscience, mais si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, tu ne n'aurais rien._

 _Ainsi donc, en ce jour du 2 décembre 2021, nous sommes allés nous coucher, comme d'habitude. Nous avons tendrement fait l'amour, puis, j'ai donné quatre cachets à Harry, avant de prendre les mêmes. Je pense qu'il se doute de ce qu'il se passe, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas mon état de santé, mais il s'est contenté de me sourire, avant de les avaler._

 _Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit faible, je ne veux pas le laisser à quelqu'un qui ne le connaîtrait pas par coeur comme moi. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, comme ses parents l'ont fait, comme tu l'as fait Black._

 _Après tout, je suis son héros, pas vrai ?_

 _En mettant un terme à cette lettre je me dis que finalement, ce n'était pas de la rébellion qui brillait dans son regard, peut-être était-ce juste des émotions que je ne connais pas, mais que j'ai frôlé grâce à lui._

 _Ainsi, Harry Potter aura vécu dans une jolie cage dorée et s'éteindra à mes côtés en cette magnifique nuit d'hiver, comme ça a commencé._

 _Lord Lucius Malfoy._

Et effectivement, dans la douceur de cette chambre, Lucius resserra sa prise sur son magnifique poulain, et sourit, acceptant de mourir avec la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais possédé.

FIN

 _J'espère que cet OS (de 35 pages tout de même !) vous aura plu, malgré le thème abordé qui est tout sauf drôle. Je vous retrouve bientôt normalement pour un OS snarry (de 55 pages !) tout en douceur et bien plus léger._


End file.
